Codename:Akatsuki
by IQvibe
Summary: Itachi never foresee his death and Kami has given him a second chance in life as a normal teenager going to a normal school. But when things started happening, Itachi has to continue what he does best. Armed with his previou equipments, the boy never thought he'd use sharingan all over again. This is Itachi, this is Akatsuki. (Chapter 7 under revision)
1. Chapter 1

**IQ- **Hello guys, I wanted to post this before I go to Hong Kong for a week. This is a proluge

**Warning**- OOC, I know Itachi will be on edo tensei but this is AU so there's no edo tensei.

**Summary-** Itachi never foresee his death and Kami has given him a second chance in life as a normal teenager going to a normal school. But when things started happening, Itachi has to continue what he does best. Armed with his previous equipments, the boy never thought he'd use sharingan all over again. This is Itachi, this is Akatsuki.

"Things"-Conversation

_Things_-Thoughts

**Prologue**

**XX**

_So this where everything ends? _Itachi limped slowly to Sasuke, he brought his tired hand up. His body staggering and waving from side to side as he went over to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...There won't be a next time."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, as Itachi quickly tapped his index finger and middle finger on Sasuke's forehead. Looking down, Itachi couldn't but to bring out a smile.

_I am sorry for everything Sasuke..._

The oldest Uchiha's body went limped as his bloodied finger traced itself from Sasuke's forehead down to his chin. The younger boy went stiff trying to process what just happen between them.

Itachi's limped body staggered forward as his head connected to the wall before sliding down facing the sky. The rain drizzled on his face as Susanoo cried out one last time before vanishing.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes after what has just saw, Itachi, his brother, his enemy was...dead.

**XX**

Itachi's body was floating in the border between life and death or as it is also called 'The Rift.' The body went to a halt as it slowly went down on the ground. A figure appeared out of nowhere and walked over to the lifeless body kissed him on his forehead.

And before she knew it, the boy was blinking his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked at his surroundings before locking eyes on the figure.

"Hello Itachi Uchiha." The figure's voice was soft and melodic.

Itachi looked at his surroundings before closing his left eyelid and touching it, "Hello Kami-sama, I assume I passed on."

The figure now known as Kami nodded her head, "Yes my dear, you have. You are currently not in heaven though, I am...truly for what you have gone through and I have decided to bring you here for a talk."

Itachi shook his head, "No you shouldn't be."

Kami grunted as she crossed her arms, "No I should and that's the reason why you are here my dear."

Itachi looked at her impassively, "Yes Kami-sama. Why am I here instead of being in heaven?"

Said girl smiled, "Simple my dear. I'm giving you something no other people dreamed of."

"And what is that Kami-sama?" The god looked at him, "A new lease in life."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the offer, "But Kami-sama. Why me?"

The god looked on the ground sadly, "I thought life was being unfair to you, abandoning your emotion, your friends, family and even the whole world."

"I-I'm not sure..."

She cupped his cheek, "I'm giving you a new life and that is final my dear." The boy sighed quietly before nodding his head from the offer.

"But what would happen when I go there?"

"Everything will be arranged Itachi. But for now, tell me. Do you want to keep your abilities as a shinobi?" Kami asked.

"I'm not sure Kami-sama. Is the world I'm going dangerous?" The god nodded her head when Itachi asked the question.

"Yes my dear, in fact everywhere in every world is the dangerous."

Itachi then thought for awhile before looking back at the god, "I'll keep it for your sake Kami-sama, but what about my sickness and the limit to use the Mangakyou? Will it still be with me?"

Kami giggled slightly at him asking about his problems, "My dear. When you die, everything will be healed and for the limit, I'm giving you an exception. If you were to overuse the Mangakyou, you will be blind only temporary."

Said boy mentally cocked a smile, "Thank you Kami-sama. Thank you very much."

The god placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned her other hands downward to a portal and a small apartment came into their view, "Go Itachi, enjoy your new life. Your necessities will be answered on your apartment table."

Itachi hugged the god and before he left the portal, he looked back at her and gave something he rarely does.

A smile.

The god eyes widened slightly as she waved at him, "Enjoy my dear."

**XX**

**-Itachi's apartment, Gotham city-**

Itachi started waking up as he looked around. He was in his apartment, the shinobi stared at the small room and walked out of it. The place was big enough for him and it was decent enough to be called a home. Itachi strolled around the living room.

Said boy was eyeing everything before it landed on a few storage scrolls on the table. As he walked over to the scrolls, he found a letter attached to it.

_What's this?_

The shinobi opened and read it aloud, "Hello Itachi, I hope you like your new home and I brought some things that you might like. From Kami."

He placed the letter back and took out the first scroll and applied some chakra on it and there was a loud 'poof' sound as smoke covered the small area. His eyes widened, "My Akatsuki equipment." Mumbled the boy.

He then placed them aside as he took another one and applied some chakra. This time it was something else, It was pile of letters. The boy took it and read it contents.

**Gotham Academy results**

Itachi Uchiha, you have been accepted in Gotham academy for the most outstanding grades of the admission.

_Oh joy, I get to go to school again. _He glanced to his side and saw the books and his school bag, "Looks like Kami-sama was right about getting a new life."

He grabbed the final scroll and it was something he less expected. It was a warning letter from Kami.

**Dear Itachi,**

As you know, this world is so much different than your previous and it would be wise if you learn from it before school begins next year. Also, I hope you would be careful since this world is as dangerous as yours. 

**Kami**

Itachi frowned as he placed the letter down, "I have a lot to learn in this place."

X**X**

**IQ-**Alright folks, this is where I'll stop and I hope you like the prologue. Remember that I won't be updating much after next week because of my Hong Kong trip and School's beginning year.

And don't forget to leave a Review, Favourite and Follow below. It really helps me to continue this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**IQ-**Hello comrades, yes I decided to call you comrades. I just came back from my Holiday in Hong Kong and it was Fakhing awesome. Went to ocean park and Disneyland plus ladies market have lots of fakes but quality is quite good.

Some of you asked 'what's Itachi's age' or 'Is he a bad or good guy'

Here's your answer, he's 15 and the second question, will be answered later soon. This fic might or might not be Canon

Anyways, I have been getting positive reviews and I really appreciate it. I would also not be updating in 2013 as much as now. If you have story ideas or if you want to help me, find me on twitter IQvibe or if you have Facebook, PM me and I'll give you.

**Warning**- OOC, I know Itachi will be on edo tensei but this is AU so there's no edo tensei.

**Summary-** Itachi never foresee his death and Kami has given him a second chance in life as a normal teenager going to a normal school. But when things started happening, Itachi has to continue what he does best. Armed with his previous equipments, the boy never thought he'd use sharingan all over again. This is Itachi, this is Akatsuki.

"Things"-Conversation

_Things_-Thoughts

"_Things__"- News/Newspaper_

"**Things"**- Telepath communication

**XX**

**-Gotham City, 08:00 EDT-**

"Good morning Itachi!" Called a feminine voice.

Itachi nodded at his neighbour as he locked the apartment door. Said neighbour was in her late thirties but looked like she was around her twenties smiled at the boy as she gave him his lunchbox.

"Remember what I told you Itachi, Gotham Academy is filled with snot-nosed brats and I want you to be careful when you're there." The woman said sternly.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson, I will and tell your husband that I send my regards." Came his reply. The woman nodded her head and gave him a short hug, "All right, now go. You don't want to be late for school do you?"

"No mam'." And with that the boy ran off to the stairs leaving Mrs. Johnson smiling at his sincerity.

**XX**

**-With Itachi-**

The prodigy was walking down pass the apartment building as he adjusted his backpack. Looking at the clouds he couldn't help but smile at the fresh air than entered into his lungs. This world was so much different than his.

_I like this life more than my previous. It's more...peaceful._

Itachi wasn't lying about it though. This life was much simpler and peaceful. Meeting Mrs. Johnson and her husband was amazing. They taught him about this world as they thought he was a foreign student and since then, they've been treating him as a son. When they found out that he was going to Gotham Academy this year, they started freaking out about his status as a poor boy and not like the other kids who were richer than him.

But Itachi knocked some sense in them, saying that it could benefit him and his future. So in the end, the couple allowed him to school at the place and in return, he should fight with anyone who messes with him which was not in his moral code. But being the loyal person he is, Itachi accepted the offer.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when he saw something that caught his eye, "Great, the sidekicks are in the news again." He grabbed the newspaper and sighed.

"How are they kicking butts if they looked like they're in my age? Shouldn't they be in school studying and leaving the geezers to their jobs?"

He threw the paper back as he reached the school. When he went past the school gates, most and I mean _most_ of the students looked at him.

_Pathetic, you whole lot are. _His musings were stopped when a few jocks walked up to him and gave a pounding motion.

Itachi noticed them and stopped in his tracks, "Is there a problem?" He spoke in his cool monotonous voice.

One of them stepped up, chest up high with a smirk stained on his face. "Yeah we have a problem with you."

Itachi took out the school map from his bag and read it. Ignoring the existence of the boy and his gang.

The boy gritted his teeth, "Listen here punk, the name's Shadow and the two behind me is Bulldog and Bone breaker. We're the school's jocks."

Itachi ignored again and mentally smiled, "So this is the school's library." He mumbled as he pointed on the map.

Bulldog laughed, "We have a nerd here!"

Bone breaker just followed his friend, "And he has a pony tail!" Hearing that, Shadow cocked an evil smirk. He turned behind and looked at the students in the courtyard. "Hey everyone! The new kid's a nerd faggot!"

Majority of the school laughed and Itachi just looked the same. Not amazed by the insult he was just given.

"Scared yet punk?"

Itachi then looked at Shadow, "Tell me, do you know pain?"

The three jocks laughed, "Pain? Don't be stupid. We jocks feel pain every day."

The deaged prodigy smirked, "Then punch me."

Shadow looked at the others who just nodded evilly and all three brought their fist in the air, "Prepare for a knuckle sandwich faggot."

Shadow stepped forward and thrust his right fist towards him but Itachi side stepped and grabbed the arm and everybody gasped or had a looked of disbelief. Shadow frowned and tried pulling his arm back but it didn't budge. Itachi brought his face to his ear, "Pathetic." He pushed the jock back who unfortunately stumbled back and fell on the ground.

Itachi looked at the three before raising his voice so that everyone could hear.

"The reason why he failed to punch me was simple." Itachi brought up his index finger, "The first was his motives, I could see right through it." He then lifted his middle finger to make a second number, "Number two, rushes straight towards me thus not using his strength but his speed and third," He brought out the last finger, "You're just plain weak."

The school then erupted in laughter. Shadow looked around and saw his friend laughing at the insult. Flushed with anger, the jock stood up and took out a pocket knife from his coat.

His two friends noticed it, "Yo dude, stop you're going overboard already."

Bulldog continued, "Yea man, no weapons remember?"

The jock glared at his friends and quickly pointed at Itachi, "Listen here faggot, you got five seconds to beg or this goes in your head."

Itachi looked at him impassively while the whole laughter died down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2, I'm warning you faggot."

"1, That's it!" Shadow rushed to Itachi with his knife directly heading to his head.

Itachi duck as the jock missed his target and Itachi gave him a palm strike. The boy's eyes widened as saliva came out from his mouth. Itachi dive to the side as Shadow dropped the knife and clutched his gut and started coughing intensely.

The other two rushed to his aid while Itachi just walked past the three of them slowly and stopped when he reached the door, "The reason why you failed was rather simple."

Shadow slowly looked at Itachi, "T-Then w-what's the r-reason?"

"When you attacked me, you gave me an advantage to attack your abdomen area. In simpler words, you gave me a large opening."

_Everyone here is pathetic._

**XX**

**-Gotham park, 15:56 EDT-**

School was over much Itachi's relief. School was fine but the students were annoying as hell. They kept pestering him especially the girls. _Even in this world, Kami never solve problems such as fangirls._

He laughed silently that he made a joke. The prodigy was currently in the park doing his home work and scowled. "They call this home work when all we have to do is just find how to do are simple mathematical sums."

"Come on little duckies! Eat the healty bread!" A loud energetic voice broke the silence that was in the park. Itachi looked at the source and found a smiling red-head feeding the ducks with bread. Itachi's eyes widened. Breads!

_She's feeding them with a whole piece of bread and not breaking them into crumbs. What is she? _He ranted as he decided to help her and the problem.

**XX**

**-At the Same time-**

Megan was the happiest girl ever. They totally kicked Mr. Twister's and they were on the news! She grinned as she fed the little ducks with the bread she brought but her thoughts were stopped when someone spoke behind her.

"You know you're not supposed to feed them that way."

Megan jumped slightly and the bread dropped from her hands as the new voice spoke. She looked behind and her mind was left hanging open. The man in front of her was handsome no gorgeous! She blushed and answered his question, "Th-Then how?"

He walked over to her and picked up the loaf of bread, "You're supposed to break them into crumbs first so it'll be easier for them to swallow." He took out a small crumb and threw it on the small groups.

"See, now you try." He handed the loaf to her as she blushed in reply and threw the crumbs to the ducks.

Megan smiled when the little duckies ate the crumbs, she looked at the stranger who was staring at the ducks. "H-Hello, my name is Megan. Wh-What's yours?" stuttered the young martian.

He looked at her, "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

**XX**

Itachi couldn't believe it, the girl he just saw was a beauty so, he decided to ask her more questions.

"So Megan, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked as he sat on the grass. Megan followed his actions and smiled, "I was just feeding the ducks, you know. Trying to relax."

"That's nice. Relaxing really calms the body."

Megan only nodded her head in response, "So Itachi, which school are you from?"

Itachi chuckled and Megan just gave him a questioning look, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. Anyways, I'm from Gotham Academy."

"Really?" Itachi nodded his head.

"So Megan, which school 'are' you from?" Itachi asked this time.

Megan opened her mouth to answer but was cut off with her communicator. Megan flushed as she took it out and answered it. Unfortunately Itachi used his chakra so he would be able to hear the conversation.

"Megan, it's Aqualad. Batman ordered for a briefing now."

"Roger over and out."

_So she's one of the sidekicks and judging by the looks, she's the one in green. So she's one of Manhunter's kinds._

Megan sighed as she kept her communicator before realizing who was with her. She turned and faced Itachi.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Family." She answered back.

"Go, we'll meet each other next time." Megan nodded her head as she rushed back to the bio-ship.

"So Megan, what are you?" Itachi smirked.

**XX**

**-Mount Justice, 16:25 EDT-**

Megan came into the briefing room with the rest of her team mates.

Batman looked at them, "Since you're all here, let's begin the briefing." A holographic screen appeared and the Dark Knight continued, "This is Santa Prisca. This Island nation is the primary source of dangerous and illegal steroids. A strength enhancing drug that sold under the street name venom. Infra-red heat signatures indicates that their factories still operating at full capacity but all shipment of venom have been inexplicably cut off." He turned and faced the team.

"This is where the team and comes in and this is a covert and recon mission only. Observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Batman pressed another button and a map appeared, "The plan requires two drop zones."

But Robin cut him off, "So who's in charge?"

Red Tornado and Batman looked at each other, "Work that out between you."

Robin smirked, _Time to shine._

"Since the briefing is finished, you're dismissed." Batman ordered as he and Red Tornado walked back to report on the Justice League leaving the protégés alone.

"So Megan, why did you came in late?" Kaldur asked his fellow team mate.

Wally jumped in from, "Yeah, I thought you stayed here?" he said as he grabbed another handful of chips.

Megan blushed, "W-Well, umm you see I kinda met this guy earlier."

Wally choked on his chips and Robin helped Wally to cough it out. Aqualad smiled, "So what did he look like?"

Megan blushed harder, "Well, he's Asian and his name is Itachi."

Wally coughed out the last of his chips and looked at Megan, "What kind of name is Itachi?"

"It means weasel." Superboy answered. The two buddies looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"You heard that KF! His name is weasel!"

"I know right! Come on Rob, what kind of guy is named after a weasel?"

"Guys, don't be mean! Itachi is a nice person!" Megan pouted as she looked at the two. They stopped and stared at her.

"Okay okay, so what does he look like anyways?" Wally asked Megan while the others who just nodded their heads.

Megan sighed before shape shifting into a female version of Itachi. The others stared at her especially Wally's Robin's . Their mouths were hung wide open upon seeing the girl.

"Like I said, shifting to boys is hard so this is roughly what Itachi looks like if he was a girl." Megan answered as she shifted back into her original green skinned form.

Wally and Robin stared dreamily at Itachi's female version. "So if that was him if he was a girl, what does he looks like as a guy?"

**XX**

**-Witch Itachi-**

Itachi sneezed softly as he ate his pocky, "Someone must be talking about me." He then walked past an alleyway but stopped when he heard scuffling. Using chakra he heard something that made him really _really_ mad.

"Shh it's alright, just keep quiet and I won't do anything."

"Pleasss...Don't I beg you..." A woman said softly.

"It's alright. Just let me feel your –"

"Pathetic, picking on women for your own desires."

The old man looked at Itachi, "Eh, who the hell are you? Some kind of hero? We have enough of them tights. We need the ladies than those guys."

"Tch, pathetic." Itachi looked at the man with his blazing red eyes.

The man fell down on his back and looked at Itachi, "The hell's wrong with yer' eyes!?"

Itachi closed his eyes, and brought up his two fingers. "These eyes were given by Kami-sama to protect and serve those in need. These are the Sharingan!" And with that, the man screamed when Itachi's eyes shifted into his mangakyou form.

"Face the wrath of god, Tsukiyomi!"

The man screamed and started shaking violently on the floor. Itachi walked up to the sniffling woman and brought up his hands, "You may leave now, he has been taken care of."

The woman nodded her head and took his head following him out of the alley and into the street. "Thank you, thank you very –" She stopped when she found he was not with her.

**XX**

**-Itachi's apartment, 18:24 EDT-**

Itachi sighed softly as he opened his apartment door. _Even after death, these eyes are still used for the bad._

He went over to his table and looked at the folded Akatsuki uniforms and equipment.

_No, my previous life is over. I don't want anything to do with it._ He threw his equipment on the ground and stormed to the couch.

He grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He switched through the channels and the current channel caught his interest.

_Breaking news: Attack in Gotham Bank_

"As you can see, Gotham's Bank is currently under attacked by some of Gotham's notorious criminals." The camera zoomed towards Joker, Penguin and Two-Face.

Suddenly there were shouts and gunshots were heard from the building. Itachi jerked forward and stared at the television as a few people ran out of the building. The reporter went over to the victims and started bombarding him with questions.

"What can you say about just now sir, seeing that you were freed along with some others. Please tell us the current situation in the building." 

The man nodded his head as he panted for awhile before grabbing the microphone from her hands, "It was madness man! There are still children inside and where are the heroes!? Where's the Justice League? Or the side kick group!?" 

More gunshots were heard outside his window as the same goes from the television.

Itachi switched channels and stared at it. _Should I help? But they have the League and the protégés team to help. _He hesitated but more gunshots were heard from outside his window. Itachi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_Kami-sama what should I do...I couldn't leave them..._

_Do what you think is right Itachi. Some things cannot be erased. _

Itachi nodded his head and opened his eyes. He rushed to his fallen clothes and equipment. The prodigy changed to his old ANBU uniform and wore his Akatsuki robe around his body and wore his red Akatsuki ring on his right ring finger. He grabbed the Akatsuki straw hat and placed it over his head and it had a white sheet to prevent his face to be seen.

"Kami-sama...I promise to help them for your sake." Itachi then looked at the windows with his sharingan as he shunshin out of his apartment through his window.

**XX**

**-Gotham Bank, 18:08 EDT-**

"HAHAHA come on boys shoot them!" Joker laughed in front of a boy whose reply was more cries of help.

"No Joker, we're just supposed to steal the money and scare them." Replied Two-face as he grabbed a man by his hair and punched him. "Tell me if you have more in this Bank!" He pointed his gun at him.

**XX**

**-Outside- (insert Jonetsu no daishou)**

Itachi strolled to the warzone as several police tried to prevent him from entering the building but one of them stopped him, "Hey fella, Step back. This is police work, we no need anymore heroes here." One of the officers said as he pushed Itachi back roughly.

Itachi looked at them with his Sharingan and the both of them started sweating when they saw his eyes through the white sheet.

Commissioner Gordon walked over to Itachi, "Son, can you help us?"

Itachi nodded his head, "Yes I can."

The commissioner smiled, "Alright boys, give the kid some space. He can help." Hearing their superior's orders the officers made a pathway for Itachi to walk. But before Itachi could move, the Commissioner held his hand on his shoulder, "What's your name son?"

Itachi looked at the man before him, "My name is none of your concern but, you may call me Akatsuki."

The commissioner sighed loudly as Itachi moved from his grasps. "Just stay alive kid!"

**XX**

**-Inside Gotham Bank-**

"For the last time, do you have any more money?" Hissed Two-Face as he readied his revolver. But the accountant refused to reply again. "That's it!" He threw the accountant on the ground and prepared to shoot him but a kunai whizzed past the bridge of his nose leaving a slight cut.

The surprise let Two-Face drop his weapon on the ground from the shock.

Two-Face grabbed his nose and screamed, "Who did that?" The henchmen and the other two villains looked around for the source of the attack.

"HAHAHA! Looks like Batsy's here!"

Two-Face scrunched his nose, "No, it was someone else!" He moved forward but he did not. He looked at his body and found himself stuck in some sort of wire. The same goes for the other two villains.

Suddenly three pellets were thrown on the ground and the area was covered in smoke. Shouts were heard from the henchmen as they started opening fire on their attacker. All of a sudden, there was silence. The civilians were looking around and the smoke started to clear up and visibility was clear again but the sight left the civilians in a surprised state.

The henchmen were on the ground motionless with their guns gone and masks removed.

"W-What just happened?!" Penguin screamed as he struggled from the ninja rope but instead it became even tighter.

"The more you struggle, the more tighter it'll get." A monotonous voice spoke from above. The three villains and the civilians looked above them and saw a figure covered in a cloak designed with red clouds.

"Who the hell are you?" growled the Penguin as glared at Itachi.

Said boy smirked and jumped down from the ceiling and landed gracefully. "I am Akatsuki and you are trapped in Ninja wire."

"Oooh, Ninjas but what about Bats! I want the Bat!" Joker whined as he struggled for freedom.

"Pathetic, I assume you want to fight the Batman for another rematch." The Joker grinned as he looked at Itachi, "Tell me kid, how'd you plan to stop us?"

"Simple you pathetic clown." Itachi grabbed Joker's face forcefully with his right hand so that their eyes were locked.

"What do you plan to do kid? Stare me to death? AHAHAHA!"

Itachi just looked at him before his eyes shifted to mangakyou form, "Feel pain Joker. Tsukiyomi!"

The joker suddenly started laughing before it shifted into cries of help before he started screaming from pain.

Two-Face looked at the kid in front of him, "Wait Kid, I'll pay you. Just don't hurt me." Itachi stared at Two-Face as he started asking him for chances.

"Pathetic yet again. You simply thought money could help you?" Itachi walked up to him but he leaned back slightly when a batarang almost came in contact with his face.

"Good evening Batman, looks like I'll leave the rest to you."Itachi said as he used Tsukiyomi on Two-Face before using shunshin and left the building.

The Dark Knight frowned as he looked over at the two screaming criminals and a very frightened looking penguin.

"Don't let him get to me Batman!" Penguin exclaimed as he choked on the Ninja wire.

**XX**

**-Itachi's apartment-**

_That was close. If I didn't leave, he was going to arrest me._ Itachi removed his equipment and looked at his ring. "I just hope I know what I'm doing." He switched the lights off as he went to bed.

**XX**

**IQ- **Alright guys, sorry for the short chap but I feel like doing it so ta ta


	3. Chapter 3

**IQ-**Hello comrades! Guess whose back! (For this week)

Anyways, I deeply apologise for the not updating over a month due to certain circumstances. Check out my Bio for info.

So recently, I saw the reviews, Favs and Follows and I'm saying from my heart that I'm deeply impressed.

But before I start, **Young Justice: Beginnings **will be under intense revision. I'm not happy where it was going and the fact that it confusing the hell out of you guys.

So yea, let's begin.

**Warning**- OOC, I know Itachi will be on edo tensei but this is AU so there's no edo tensei. Might not have Canon.

**Summary-** Itachi never foresee his death and Kami has given him a second chance in life as a normal teenager going to a normal school. But when things started happening, Itachi has to continue what he does best. Armed with his previous equipments, the boy never thought he'd use sharingan all over again. This is Itachi, this is Akatsuki.

"Things"-Conversation

_Things_-Thoughts

"_Things__"- News/Newspaper_

"**Things"**- Telepath communication

**XX**

**-Itachi's Apartment, 05:16 EDT-**

_Just as I thought..._ The teen trailed off as he looked through the pictures of each protégés from the new team.

He grabbed Miss Martian's and Megan's pictures and his brows furrowed. The two of them looked exactly identical if you just minus the skin colour, he looked over at the other pictures and smirked.

"Megan Megan Megan... you are so very careless." The young teenager threw the pictures aside and chuckled.

_One down, Four to go... _

**XX**

**-Batcave, 05:30 EDT-**

The Dark Knight was scanning through the Batcomputer. He frowned as he read the contents.

_Mysterious Figure saves Civilians._

"_A lone figure dressed in black and red cloud designs saves the innocent people who held hostage by none other than Penguin, Two-Face and Joker."_

Batman zoomed in on the pictures of the teenager and his face scrunched up from the event he saw the previous night. Batman pressed another key and pictures of Two-Face and Joker's body were a scene. Both were in fact in pain when they looked into his eyes.

_Gordon said his name was Akatsuki. But the only definition is Red moon, what does his alias means..._

He took out his mask and ruffled his hair and sighed loudly from the lack of sleep.

"I suggest you take a break Master Bruce. You look rather... tired." Alfred said as he set up Bruce's breakfast.

"I know that Alfred but this new meta has attracted my attention." Was all Bruce's reply as he took a sip of coffee. "This 'Akatsuki' seems to be around his teenage years, probably the same age as Kid Flash."

Alfred merely nodded his head as he looked through Bruce's investigation and his eyes widened slightly, "Master Bruce, if I may?" Bruce nodded his head.

Alfred went to the keyboard and zoomed in on a picture of Akatsuki. Zooming in slowly to his face, "Now Master Bruce, can you see anything here?"

Bruce squinted his eyes and he frowned, "What happened to his eyes?"

The eyes were something that shocked the Playboy, they were blood red with three comma like designs in each of them.

Alfred zoomed in on another picture this time, the eyes had a different design. They were designed as though they looked like a three-pointed shuriken.

"I'll send Young Justice for a search and capture mission."

**- Sidewalk-**

The young hero is currently on his way to school, lazy eyes scanning through the traffic. He mentally sigh, _I have to be more careful for now on. The Dark Knight has taken a keen interest on my hero alias._

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when something came up from his mind and a small smiled crept to his lips, _I almost forgot about Megan, I'll see her after school then. _ He chuckled softly but slowly formed into a smirk.

"Let's try and bring out your team mates."

Yup, today is gonna be a great day.

**-Gotham Academy, 08:23 EDT-**

Dick groaned as he slouched over his desk, _Man... shouldn't have played Call of Duty! I'm beat..._

The boy yawned even louder and slowly closed his eyes for a quick shut eye before class starts. But everything went wrong just when his eyelids closed.

"IT'S HIM!"

"OMG OMG!"

"HE LOOKED AT ME!"

Dick's eye went wide as he covered his ears from the scream and shouts outside his classroom. He looked over to his classmates and growled, "You know! People are trying to sleep here!"

"No can do Richards, what you're trying to do is nearly impossible." Came a classmate.

Dick raised a brow, "What do you mean 'impossible'?"

"I've forgot, you weren't here yesterday. The guy outside is Uchiha Itachi, the dude literally ruined Shadow and his gang's pride yesterday." More orgasmic screams were heard outside the room.

Dick mumbled something about 'lucky guy' before his eyes shot right up, _Did he say Itachi?_

The Boy Wonder quickly sprung to the door and slammed it open only to find himself face to face with an Asian-looking boy. _Is he Itachi?_ The teenager merely glanced at Dick before walking elegantly back to his respective class.

Soon after Itachi walked past Dick, behind him were loads and loads of girls following him like a magnet. Hearts in their eyes. Whispering things that they could do to him as he walked to his class.

Dick's mouth was wide open, as he stared at the said boy._ So, he's Itachi... That's why Megan was feeling embarrassed around him! The guy's a total chick magnet!_

Itachi merely scoffed when he took his seat, this world still has it flaws. Fangirls chasing him and following around like horny rabbits. _But I should at least thank Kami-sama that this world has no kunoichi. Or else, I'll be running around the school. _Thinking about that, the boy brought his palms together and thanked the god herself.

Said boy looked outside the window and smiled softly, he was lucky that he picked the seat and he felt honoured to sit on it. Reason being, his classroom was right beside a small tree even if there were other trees around. Together with the view of the sky, it was nostalgic feeling.

But his musings were stopped when he noticed the giggling became even louder, but the door suddenly opened and in came a 13 year old girl. She was nothing much but has red hair and a normal cute 13 year old body.

She looked on the floor and twiddling her fingers behind her back. When she saw the young Itachi, her blush deepened. The girls outside giggled even louder when they noticed the 13 year old embarrassed upon looking at her crush.

"Come on Tania! You can do it!" Came someone from the crowds, more giggles were followed.

"Just ask him!"

Tania gulped hard before going over to Itachi's seat.

Slowly reaching his seat, she decided to speak but was abruptly interrupted by him, "If you're asking me for a date, I'm sorry. I have my eyes on someone else." He said without looking a single look at her.

Tania's eyes were watery and before they knew it, she ran outside the class and with that, some of the girls chased after her.

Itachi sighed boringly as shouts were heard behind the crowd, "Alright girls! Class is about to start, please return your respective classes now!"

Itachi mentally thanked the headmistress as she disperses the crowd which was followed with his teacher throwing her pen at Itachi. "Stop daydreaming Uchiha, you may be the school's current heart throb. But you're in my territory now and I expect better things from you since you've managed to enter this prestigious school despite your...status." she the last part rather softly.

Itachi answered monotonously, "You have my word Mrs. Tan."

The teacher nodded her head and faced the class, "Students, please refer to page 45 of your Geographic book on tectonic plates."

**-Lunch Break at Cafeteria, 12:20- **(LoL listened to Big Bang at this part was so distracting that I changed to Thrift shop. I cant write when I want to dance)

Itachi walked towards the cafeteria as he found out that it didn't looked like a canteen at all. _It looks like some kind of high class restaurant._ He realized something and face palm'd himself, "Of course... it's a school for the rich."

The boy went and took a seat and while he did that, the other students were staring at him really intensely. Suddenly, whispers began flaring around the room.

"Haven't you heard? He turned down Tania."

"He turned her down? No way!"

Itachi ignored the comments and rumours and took out his bento from his bag and silently said his prayer but unfortunately, people were now judging him.

"Looks like the pretty boy doesn't have money to buy any food."

"What do you expect from a commoner."

Itachi placed his chopsticks carefully and wiped his mouth. "Its rude to make fun of people because of their status. If I were you, I would just keep quiet."

"Heh, you wanna rumble pretty boy?" The student said as he balled his hands into fists. Luckily his friend stopped him from continuing the threats, "Dude, remember how Shadow ended?"

The guy's eyes widened and he cowered off slowly, "Oh shit, I forgot you. You beat Shadow up. So what? I could take you on anytime."

But before the boy could do anything, he was forcefully held back one of the teachers. ... in my office now."

And with that, the whole cafeteria erupted into laughter as the boy followed his teacher shamefully back to the office.

The teen sat back and continued his bento when suddenly the chair beside him was pulled back, "May I?"

Itachi looked up and saw a boy around thirteen grinning at him and just nodded his head. The boy's grin grew wider as he sat beside the Uchiha.

"Thanks dude, names Richard Grayson. But you can me Dick." Itachi didn't replied and Dick's smile faulted, "So I heard you like someone else. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Why are you interested in my personal matters Grayson?

"Just curious but since you're not gonna answer, how about answering life in this school?" Dick beamed when he asked the question.

"This school has its purpose but unfortunately it lacks the proper social education needed." Answered the teen.

Dick just blinked, normal people wouldn't just say any negative comments about their school. "So what you meant is that, the students here need to learn how to interact?"

Itachi just nodded his head and closed his bento, "It was nice meeting you Grayson. I hope to see you again."

Dick just stared at him, "But we just met."

Itachi looked back at the boy, "I'm having PE in the next period so its common sense that I should eat little for now." Was all he said before returning to the lockers.

The Boy Wonder grumbled and looked at Itachi's retreating form. _Man... we were just getting so well._

**-PE, 13:35 EDT-**

A whistle blew and the whole class faced "Class, give me five laps around the school and ten push-ups complete with another set of crunches for every lap."

There were groans coming from majority of the class, another loud whistle blew. "Stop arguing, I'm hired to teach you guys fitness and I will," he looked at his watch, "And you guys started ten seconds ago."

The whole class then started their run. While everyone ran, only one was left behind and it's none other than Itachi.

The teacher gave a questioning look, "And you're waiting for?"

Itachi stretched himself before answering, "Every run should start with a stretch or the runner will face complications during their run."

The teacher couldn't but smirk at his answer, "Looks like we have a genius here, tell you what I'll give you a five minute stretch and after that, straight to the run. You got that?" He said as he went back to the storage room.

Throughout the five minutes the other students managed to finish the first lap whereas Itachi just finished his stretching. He stared at the open space and said, "Alright Itachi, let's do it."

The teen sprinted effortlessly while the students who went past him gave a disbelief look when said teen sprinted. The boys looked at each other before growling menacingly and they too sprinted after him.

Itachi chuckled at their hatred towards him, _I guess everyone wants to have my head._

And as Itachi ran towards his third lap, he heard something. And it was loud.

But before he knew it, the front porch of the school exploded creating a deafening sound along. Screams and gunshots were followed after the blast. The Uchiha dived behind the bushes and peeked at the scene.

_It seems that there are six gunmen... why would they want to attack a school? I need to do something, but my suit is back at home. _

Itachi 'tch' as a few of them settled directly in front of his bush.

"So who's this Richard Grayson at?" He asked his buddy but received a punch from him. "You idiot if you've seen the news, you'll know what he looks like."

"Chill dude, we're just here to get the kid and Wayne will pay us the cash."

"Alright, just find the kid. Load yourselves, if they attack just kill 'em."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, _So they're going to kill just to get Grayson. _Itachi rubbed his chin and composed, _I need a plan..._

**XX**

**-Gymhall, 14:12 EDT-**

The students and teachers were rounded up in the hall and the gunmen surrounded the group. To say the least, the entire hall was in chaos. Everyone were screaming or even crying.

"SHUT UP!" One of the gunmen shouted but to his avail, they ignored him. He gritted his teeth and lifted his gun to the ceiling before firing several shots in the air, effectively silencing every soul in the room.

He smiled and took of his mask, "Finally!" He pointed his gun at a teacher, "Tell me where's Richard Grayson?"

No answer.

BANG

The girls behind him screamed as the teacher fell on the ground holding his injured leg. The gunman sighed and pointed at the girls, "Before I kill you bitches better where the hell is Richard Grayson!"

The girls flinched at his words, he growled and pointed his weapon at the blonde of the group. "Tell me or he dies." He threatened her by killing the teacher.

But before he pulled the trigger, "Alright, I'm here. Now free them." The students and the teachers stared at Dick shocked from him surrendering himself.

The gunman and his group grinned menacingly, "Good job boys! We found the loot!" They cheered as they grabbed Dick forcefully and taped his mouth as well as his hands. They led him to the hallway but before anything could happen the group found themselves facing red clouds and they were floating in the air.

The gunmen shouted as they readied their guns, "What the hell?!"

They heard chuckling and they turned behind only to find nothing. They started to sweat from the situation they were in and Dick himself felt the back of his hair stood when he heard a voice whisper into his ear, "I'm going to free you..."

And with that, the tapes that were covering his mouth and legs were instantly gone. The young Robin then found himself back to reality but as for the gunmen, they found themselves standing and staring at nowhere.

Dick let out a laugh but it came to a sudden halt when the gunmen dropped their guns and started screaming.

_What the..._ but he didn't finish his sentence when the police stormed in the building, "Gotham Police! Hands behind your backs now!'

Dick sighed and followed their orders but something was on his mind,_ What in the world happened?_

**-Storage room, 14:56 EDT-**

Itachi breathed in hard as he used Tsukiyomi, he hadn't thought of using Tsukiyomi on further distance before.

He relaxed himself before letting out a tired sigh, _Guess my plan worked..._ The boy stood and opened the door only to find himself face to face with Miss Martian.

_Well what a coincidence._

Megan just stared at Itachi while the same goes for Itachi, _He's staring at me!_

"Umm... are you fine? Because when I was finding the hostages, I found one here so I decided to check."

Itachi then looked at her impassively, "I am fine, thank you for checking up for me."

Megan just smiled dreamily when he said that to her thus living her into her own world while Itachi shook her awake from her day dream.

"Miss Martian, are you alright? You were spacing out just now." Itachi asked as he cleaned the dust off his uniform.

Megan's blush deepened and cleared her throat to try and act professional, "Well yes I'm fine too. Well see ya soon!" She hurriedly say her lines before flying off to her team.

Mega smiled to herself as she remembered about the little encounter with her crush._ This was the best two minutes of my life!_ The girl squealed even louder just thinking about that.

Below, Itachi stared at Megan's leaving form and his face looked as bored as normal but it then turned to a smirk, _Megan Megan Megan... _

Behind her, a raven was following the young martian.

**XX**

**(*)Also I didn't say I forgot that they don't need a communicator since they have a telepathic user in the team. Thanks for telling me though.**

**(*) Sorry if there were any errors but I want to post as soon as possible since you guys are begging for it.**

**IQ-**Phew... finally done guys, anyways hope you love this chapter and so sorry that it was short and as I said earlier, I might not be updating up till June.

Anyways if you want to be friends with me or ask me for story request

Twitter: IQvibe

Instagram: iqpowerrr


	4. Chapter 4

**IQ- **Hi comrades! Guess who's back? I know I know. I broke my promise. But I have a very good reason for not updating. Go check out my profile for the reason. But anyways I will just be giving you guys an **OMAKE **for this.

Please don't hate on me (Begs on the floor) I just had no time. But I might update on **The king and his soldiers**.

So let the omake begin.

**XX**

It was a normal Monday morning in school and Itachi just gave his quiz paper a quick read before softly exhaling. _It seems that the paper has ALL the wrong answers._

The teen wasted no time as he left the answers all blanked and smirked in victory. But he had to admit that it was clever. To have all the answers wrong is very and I mean very smart. _Whoever set this paper must have knowledge in psychological games. Its not everyday that you see this kind of thing_. He closed his eyes but opened his right one to quickly scanned across the class.

_It seems that everyone is having a hard time to debunked this game. _He thought before the teacher interrupted him.

"Class you have at least 5 minutes left before the quiz ends." And with that sentence, the whole class frantically shaded all the boxes. All sweating from the stress of this paper.

_So much for being the smartest class._ The boy chukled at that thought as he tilted his head slightly to the left and evaded a marker being thrown to his face. He slowly opened his eyes as he met the glare of his teacher.

"Is something funny Itachi?"

"Yes." Earning him a couple of shocked faces. No ONE has ever talked back to a teacher before. Because you know,being in a top class, you're basically filled brats that are too coward enough not to stand straight and talk back.

"Okay then, so what's the problem then?" The teacher asked as he stomped his way towards the young shinobi.

"I just find it amusing to see how everyone in this room having touble solving this game the teachers made. Its kind of sad actually to see them trying to answer it all. But in the end they are just a bunch of kids thinking that they are smart enough to even be in this class."

And with that asnwer, the teacher then made the most shit-eating grin ever and laughed aloud as he wiped a fake tear, "You know what kid, you ain't half bad. You found out our little game. Tell you what, I'll give ten bucks for ending this little charade."

He brought his hand up to the class, "Do the honours Itachi."

The boy nodded and stood up facing his class, "You see class, the entire quiz is a fraud. The teachers were just playing a prank on all of you. And to my disgust, you all fell for it despite being the top."

And after that the Itachi sat with a smirk on his face. Yup it was fun being a kid again.

**XX**

There you go guys! I know this was not what you're looking for but I promise you that you will get back into this fic again. And please please o flames for now, just see my BIO if you want to know why I had no time to update.

Again thank you and good bye Comrades.


	5. Chapter 5

IQ- Sup my wonderful readers! School has been a pain. All we did was to redo our tests up till like 5pm then had my CCA which was helllll! Anyways, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. It really helps me to continue.

Before I begin, you all have to understand that I may suck at writing because of the way I was raised. In Singapore we have Singlish which is our version of English and it has become a habit of mine to speak it this way thus affecting my writing. My English is limited is because of the way I was raised so yeah. Y'all got your answer to why my vocabulary skills and whatnot are not that of a 'pro'.

Warning- OOC, I know Itachi will be on edo tensei but this is AU so there's no edo tensei. Might not have Canon.

Summary- Itachi never foresee his death and Kami has given him a second chance in life as a normal teenager going to a normal school. But when things started happening, Itachi has to continue what he does best. Armed with his previous equipments, the boy never thought he'd use sharingan all over again. This is Itachi, this is Akatsuki.

"Things"-Conversation

_Things_-Thoughts

"_Things__"- News/Newspaper_

"Things"- Telepath communication

**XX**

Itachi silently stared at his Batman. Akatsuki gear all folded at the side of the table and face as impassive as ever. You may wonder why he was in the Justice League's head quarters all cuffed and interrogated. Well, it all started by a certain event happened earlier during the day.

**-Prior of event-**

Itachi groaned as he stretched his aching muscles earning 'pops' from it. The teenager got up from bed and went to the showers. He turned the tap, switching it on and water came in contact with his body. His face was tired, black rings under his eyes indicating that he did not have much sleep. He slowly brought those memories back up as he showered in the warm water.

_Those dreams keep on coming back to me... _

True enough, Itachi had been having dreams about his past. Murdering his clan members. His mother, his father and lastly scaring his little brother. These were the things that the eldest Uchiha regrets and only one thing was in the back of his mind.

_I should have done better..._

He sighed softly as he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his hips loosely, showing his rather toned body. Said teenager picked a collarless shirt and red-coloured jeans, took his necklace and placed it around his neck and finally putting his hair in a ponytail.

He grabbed his keys and left the apartment. _It's Saturday, so that means the store opens for only a few hours. _He glanced at his watch,_ only five hours left. Might as well get a new supply of pocky._

The boy entered the store and looked for the items he needed before leaving the place. But unfortunately, karma hits him. Again.

Itachi bumped into someone before having the person to fall and him dropping his boxes of pocky. The teenager's eyes squinted, trying to suppress his anger before it quickly disappeared. He inwardly chuckled at the sight before him.

There she was, on the floor eyes closed rubbing her sore head and muttering gibberish

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry." Megan begged as she hurriedly tried to pick up the pocky boxes. Itachi went to his knees earning a surprise yelp from her. "Itachi! You meanie, why'd you bump into me?"

Said boy raised a brow as he helped her pick up his favourite snacks, "For your information Megan, you bumped into me."

The disguised martian just groaned, "Yeah I get it but shouldn't you been in school?"

"It's Saturday Megan."

The girl just gave an embarrassing giggle realising her mistake, "So, what are you doing?" They both got up and stood facing each other.

"Just picking up groceries."

"So do sweets counts as groceries?" She asked as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." He then noticed Megan rubbing her arm. He pointed at the area, "You alright?" His voice laced with concern. But in reality he knew what happened, it was probably one of her training that black canary instructs. The raven he sent gave him information about her team and their base of operation. Which turns out to be Happy harbour in Rhode Island, the old league's base.

"Don't worry I just fell from the stairs awhile back. No biggie." She exclaimed, trying to deter him from similar questions.

Itachi merely nodded before continue to walk, Megan eyes widened as he started to leave, "Hey! Whats wrong?" She tried to catch up with him before someone called out her name.

"Megan!" Said girl looked back and grinned in return. It was Wally or better known as kid flash.

This brought Itachi's attention as he faced the red-headed male when suddenly four more figures appeared behind the sidekick. The shinobi mentally smirked, _Looks like the whole gang's here._

Quickly analyzing their facial structure, Itachi couldn't believe how dumb or rather careless these children were.

He took glances at her team and deduced their identities. _The tough guy is Superboy. He should've had kept his face hidden to avoid people finding out his origin. Judging by the red-head brash attitude and hair, he has to be Kid-Flash. The black teen is Aqualad, his problem is the same as Superboy. Next is blondie their latest member. My raven's information said that she saved them from Amazo. _And lastly the black haired kid in sunglasses. This made our young hero smile at the boy's playful attitude. Reminding him of a certain jinchuuriki. _Last but not least Richard Grayson. His voice... gave his alias away easily._

Dick gave a confused look as he saw a teenager older than him beside Megan. The sidekick's eyes nearly jumped out of his sockets when he noticed who that was and gave a huge grin.

"Itachi!" He waved at his schoolmate.

The raven haired shinobi smirked in return, _Caught you little bird._

The team stared at said boy as Artemis gave him a nudge on the ribs and quickly whispered, "Rob, you know the guy?"

Dick mentally banged his head on the wall, _Shit! Blown my cover! So unprofessional! _

Itachi, knowing what has happened through his chakra induced hearing decided to mess with the kid for awhile and waved back giving a small smile. "Why hello Richa-"

Dick sprinted towards the teenager and silenced the boy by covering his own hand on his lips. "Shhh! I don't want them to know who I am."

Itachi gave a confused look, trying to pretend to not understand what he was talking about, "But I thought you were Richar-" Another hand came in contact with his mouth.

Dick gave a scared look, "Itachi, when I say quite you listen okay?"

The teen just nodded and played along. The sidekick sighed in relief as he faced his team who in return looked at them as though they were aliens.

Wally, being the idiot he is decided to blast his friend some questions.

"So Rob! You know who this guy is? If he knows then it means he knows what you look like!"

Dick slapped himself mentally knowing what would come up next, "So Asian kid. What does our little buddy's name is?"

Itachi being Itachi decided to play more, "How do you not know who your friend is?"

This was the question that made the team started to sweat. They haven't plan for a question like this. Heck even Aqualad started trying to find a suitable answer. But then came the next question.

"Where are you guys from?" It sounded innocent, no intent but Itachi wanted to mess with their heads, trying to know if they were prepared for questions as harmless as these to blow their cover but unfortunately they failed.

Superboy replied, "We're from Happy Harbour."

_Bingo_. "Isn't that in Rhode Island?" This earn several nods from the team, "Then why are you guys here?"

The team just froze. Unsure how to answer all of his seemingly harmless questions asked by this civilian. Luckily the radio from the store gained their attention.

"_We interrupt your favourite songs from our latest radio news. There seems to be a black box surrounding the centre of Gotham Park. Authorities says that nothing is able to enter the matter as it will just deflect almost anything... Wait! It appears the Batman is already at the scene!" _

Itachi glanced to the team who merely nodded in response and back to Megan. Said girl faced her crush and gave a half-smile, "We gotta go."

Itachi nodded in back playing along as an innocent bystander, who just follows orders.

As the group left, the shinobi reverse summoned himself back to his apartment and stretched his limbs. "Let's get started then." He whispered as he changed into his uniform.

**XX**

**-Gotham Park-**

The group of sidekicks just stared blankly at the giant mass. Robin helped closed KF's mouth and Artemis decided to broke the silence, "We have to break that?! Where's batman?" She asked as she noticed the caped crusader chatting with Gordon.

"So you mean that this box just appears out of nowhere?" Batman asked his the Commissioner as he glanced to the team and back to Gordon, "Alright, I'll see what I could do." He then walked back to the Team and frowned.

"There seems to be a problem. The box is impenetrable. My explosives won't work so there's no point for throwing any birdarangs Robin and the same goes for Artemis. And I doubt your water abilities will work on this one Aqualad."

He then stared at Megan who in return gave a confused look, "What? Something on my face?"

"M'gann I want you to try and use your telepathy to try and make a small hole in the wall so that the Team could enter."

Megan gave an unsure expression, "I'll try my best."

"Good, till then I'll contact the league." Said the bats as he made his way towards the commissioner again.

Superboy looked at his team, "What you guys waiting for? Let's do it!" The clone rushed forward and brought his fist to punch the wall when suddenly a red coloured flame shot out from the wall itself. The surprised attack caused him to stumble back and avoid it during the process.

"What the!" He was cut short when a barrage of re-coloured fire shot out and randomly striking the park. It was basically hell when a police car exploded as it was hit from the flame.

Aqualad grunted as he extinguished the flames and brought out the next orders, "Robin, Kid, Artemis! Get the cvillians and officers to safety. Megan and Superboy! Go and help extinguish the fire!" And with that they hurriedly get to their feet and started on their respective roles.

Artemis rushed through burning bushes as she caught some children in the corner shivering. The blonde haired teen cursed a she carried the two and went out of the 'warzone' and giving them back to what she thought were their parents. The archer hurriedly gave a small smile and went back to help out more.

But things were not so lucky on Megan's side. The martian was trying her best to stop the flames by carrying the water from the pond. Unfortunately that was not enough as more were raining down upon them.

She wiped a sweat when a cry was heard from her left. She looked at the direction and found a woman on the ground unconscious and in her arms was a baby.

Megan started to sweat even more there were a few officers trying to get out of the car. The girl hesitated.

_What should I do? What should I do? _She glanced back and forth trying to know who she should save first when a fireball headed to the officers direction, "NO!"

She brought her hands up and directed said attack back to the box when the child's cry brought her back to them. Her eyes widened when a huge fireball was locked on the mother and child. _NO... i'm too far and the size of that fireball... It's too much!_

There was only one thing that Megan could think of as she closed her eyes.

Death.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" **(Water style: Water dragon bullet)

Was all she heard as roaring blasted through the whole place.

Said girl opened her eyes as she faced the unknown voice. The fireball long gone as giant dragons covered in water snaked around the blazing area thus extinguishing them in the process.

Her head snapped back out of her stupor and looked back at the two and sighed softly. Megan just stared on the ground thanking whoever that saved them before-

"You should stand up. Or more will target you." The voice was cool as he spoke. The red-headed martian glanced at her saviour and followed his orders.

He faced her and pointed at the dragons, "They will extinguish the fire for your team. Till then, I expect all civilians and casualties out of this area."

Megan nodded dumbly as she ran and carried the mother and daughter through her powers out of the park.

**XX**

Itachi sighed in relief and looked at Megan's retreating form. He then brought his attention back to the black box before a voice spoke behind him, "Akatsuki."

Itachi inwardly groaned, "Hello detective. Nice of you to be here."

Batman glared at the teen, "Are friend or foe?"

"Well under these circumstances I would say friend." He tilted back at the dark knight, sharingan blaring through the white sheet that covers his face, "But isn't that my motive? To save people?"

Then another voice interrupted them, "Hello young vigilante."

Itachi chuckled, "Well I'm getting famous around here am I?" The voice in return chukled darkly.

"Yes but you see. This box was created to actually bring you out." The voice said as Itachi raised a brow.

"So you could just fight me?" his voice sounded monotonous, indicating he was serious.

The voice laughed, "Of course! Now when this box disappears, there will be a surprise in it!"

This time batman voiced out his concern, "And what is in the box?"

"Well, it's big and mean and last but not least fun but his name is Monstro. So ta-ta." He said in a sing-song voice.

Bruce growled as the box slowly disappeared and the team to stare as they finished rescuing and went back to the batman.

Itachi just stood there, waiting for something before a growl emitted from the box. It was indeed big and large. The figure was a mix between Bane's size and strength. But the worse part, it looks like Frankenstein.

The Team mouths agape at the size and ferocity of the beast but Aqualad brought them out of their dreams, "Come on team, we faced worse than this right? Like with Blockbuster and Amazo." They nodded in agreement before they sprung into action.

Artemis started spraying her explosive arrows to gain the attention of Monstro. The beast roared as it charged at her before getting slammed by superboy to a tree.

"Hold him down!" Superboy grunted as he tried pushing it to the ground before being grabbed by the torso and tossed to the side. Aqualad brought out his Water-Bearers to constrict it.

"Megan! I could use a little help!"

She gave a nod and used her ability to hold in place before sudden surge of power brought it back to it's feet causing the two to fly a few feet back.

Kid just gave a comedic groaned, "Aww man. And I thought we won." He then ran towards the beast attempting to distract it so that his friends had enough time to recover before it brought its arm out and punched the speedster, sending him crashing into Artemis.

Batman had his eyes glued to the beast when suddenly it started to choke and green slime started coming out from his mouth. The hero's eyes widened, knowing what would come next.

"Get cover now! It's an acidic based attack!" Ordered the Bat as he and Robin grabbed Kid and Artemis.

But, to their dismay, there were barely any area to cover themselves from the attack when Batman remembered who was with them. He looked over to Akatsuki slowly making his way to the beast.

**XX**

Itachi stared at the beast and removed his headgear, knowing that it was no use since his identity would be revealed one way or another.

He looked back at the Team and Batman and gave a soft smile.

Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Megan's eyes widened.

_Itachi!_ Robin and Megan thought at the same time while the other two noticed he was the teen with Megan prior to the whole mess.

But for Batman... he simply frowned.

The shinobi stared at the beast before dodging to the right to avoid the acidic attack. He ducked as his sharingan predicted the arm swing.

Knowing that Monstro was causing more damage, Itachi quickly ended it with a fire technique.

"**Katon: Karyūdan" **(Firestyle: Fire dragon bullet)

With that attack, mini fireballs came out from our young hero's mouth at highspeed. It was point blank attack and the beast stumbled back as his body began burning from it. It's cry of pain was heard throughout the whole park as the Team had to cover their ears.

Monstro slowly fell to the ground as his body continued burning even though he was already dead. Itachi made a silent prayer and faced the Batman and his league of Sidekicks, only to face guns from all direction aimed directly at him. The teenager didn't tense or show signs of anxiety as he raised his hands up to show his surrender.

_After all that, and I got guns on me? Might as well act it out._

"Hands above your head and follow our orders." One cop said as he shakily pointed his gun at Itachi.

Itachi moved slowly towards the cop as his mouth went close to his ears, "Boo"

The cop fainted from the shock as Itachi gave an amused smiled. But another voice broke from the police.

"Okay Akatsuki, your game ends now. Follow me." It was Batman's gruff voice and Itachi in return nodded and went back to his impassive face as he was handcuffed.

_Not that it works. _

As he and Batman walked towards the Batmobile, he looked towards the Team and he stared at her.

"Hello Megan."

Slap.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a hero?" She asked, half mad.

The teen chuckled, "Same goes why you didn't tell me you were one."

She pouted before realization struck her. Hard.

"Wait... did you just say my name?"

Itachi inwardly laughed at her carelessness, "Should have been more careful Megan."

"Alright, get in it. We'll deal with you back at the Watchtower and team," The Young Justice crew looked the Caped Crusader, "Good job and you earn yourselves a break."

The team grinned as Batman sent his batmobile back to the batcave and ordered that he and Itachi to be sent at the Watchtower.

_Things have just gotten interesting. Isn't that right Kami-sama?_

**XX**

**IQ-** Alright, gonna rap things up here. Sorry if there were **any mistakes **cause I was just dying to get this updated and since I had a slight fever today, I took a day off from school and decided to write and update.

But before anything, do you guys want me to have **another** **Naruto character** inside? If so, review fav and follow this fic. Till then goodbye Comrades and may god bless your soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**IQ-** Welcome wonderful Comrades! It's me! The one and only Vibe.

Now before I start, some of you were bitching (That was mean Vibe!) So I'll just say annoyed that Itachi got captured so fast and to reveal his identity. Well to answer your question, He is my bitch in the verse so yeah, I kinda own him in this Fic, plus I made a way to help those who wants Itachi not reveal his identity.

Again I'm sorry for being so mean. But there will be a poll to help me if you want which Character from Naruto-verse to be added. If you don't want to then you could just say vote no. I would also plan only one Naruto character.

So thank you and Sorry if I offended any of you.

Warning- OOC, I know Itachi will be on edo tensei but this is AU so there's no edo tensei. Might not have Canon.

Summary- Itachi never foresee his death and Kami has given him a second chance in life as a normal teenager going to a normal school. But when things started happening, Itachi has to continue what he does best. Armed with his previous equipments, the boy never thought he'd use sharingan all over again. This is Itachi, this is Akatsuki.

"Things"-Conversation

_Things_-Thoughts

"_Things__"- News/Newspaper_

"Things"- Telepath communication

**XX**

Itachi quietly stared at the empty space of the room for let's say half an hour? He couldn't know. There was no clock but he knew they were in their headquarters and trap in there even if he could get out. But the problem was, they were in space. Breaking out using his reverse summoning might have drawbacks, like chakra exhaustion or anything that seems impossible.

No one has ever tried to use any reverse summoning out of the Earth itself so the dangers were high and Itachi knew that it was a risk worth trying.

He rested his chin on both of his palms. Cuffs long gone as he gave a mental sigh. He knew he was in some kind of Meta negation room. But the teenager couldn't help but chuckle at how low these heroes could be.

Their enemy wasn't even a meta but nevertheless, they decided to place him in here.

He scanned the room and his brows twitched slightly, _These Heroes seems to underestimate me and my abilities... I wonder if I could catch them off guard for just awhile..._

The boy had a rare playful smirk etched on his face as an idea caught up to him as he stared at the mirror to his right with Sharingan fully activated.

**XX**

A certain speedster started to sweat noticing how awkward that Itachi started looking at him through the mirror, "Umm Bruce? The kid's staring at me."

"He's just intimidating you." Was all the Dark Knight said as he began typing away, "Leave now, I'm going to begin the interrogation."

The stern voice made the Flash gave a childish salute as he sped off to wherever he went.

**XX**

Itachi gave an inward smirk as he saw the Flash and Batman gave a small talk, leaving the shinobi to have sometime and brought his palm into a rat handsign summon a clone.

He dropped his voice into a whisper, "You know what to do."

The clone nodded and henge itself into a fly when the batman came in.

Itachi composed himself as the Batman glared at the teen and started giving questions, "Who are you, what are you to M'gann M'orzz and where do your loyalty lies to?"

Itachi leaned back on the chair and sat on a familiar position. The same when he confronted Sasuke. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I was born and raised from another universe, similar to Powergirl."

Batman's glare intensifies, "How do you know about her?"

Itachi brought up his hand to silence him, "Don't interrupt me detective," As soon as he was quiet, Itachi continued his explanation, "Megan is nothing more than a friend whom I met in a park and as for my loyalty... you could say I don't have one. I see what is right and what is wrong."

Batman just frowned at the boy as he answered him and asked the obvious of the answers, "What do you mean from another dimension?"

Itachi smirked, "Another story for another day detective. There are some things that are need to be kept hidden or more chaos will find its way her. But as of now... the entire Watchtower will be either sabotaged with the contents of each heroes identity and abilities taken."

Hearing that the batman growled, "What do you mean?"

"While you were busy interrogating me, I had a clone in the Watchtower and had him make more clones and from there you know what happens." He stopped for awhile before continuing, "Each of them placed explosive tags in certain parts of the ship and I had a few to memorize each and every hero's information since I currently don't have a thumbdrive with me."

Bruce was at loss for words hearing that before he came back to reality and quickly brought his hand up to grab the boy by the collar of his shirt. Unfortunately said teen sidestepped to the left grabbing the offending limb in the process as he pushed the Caped Crusader hard. Causing him to trip on the cold floor.

Itachi then casted a clone to deal with his attacker as he went over to his gear and suited up casually as though Batman was nothing more than a genin. More scuffling were heard behind as the teen wore his cloak and brushed his hair backed into a pony-tail. When Itachi placed his ring, the former Akatsuki member glanced to the two and chuckled.

There he was. In the chair all tied up. The clone nodded his head and dispelled. Itachi walked over and sat opposite to said man.

"What are your plans?" Batman said with much venom in his voice.

Itachi gave 'hm' as he looked at the now useless hero. His clone had done well by removing all the potential gadgets that could free him. Utility belt, gloves and even his boots.

"Feeling pathetic yet Bruce?"

The man's eyes widened, _How'd he know!?_

"Relax, I don't intend to give all of your secrets. Even your whole team. But what I want, is even more. I want you to erase my criminal record and I doubt there were any pictures of me during the whole park fiasco since reporters and civilians were not in the area. Last but not least have Manhunter alter everyone's memory of me revealing my identity except for you and him."

"You know I can't just let you do that!"

The teen gave a mocking smile, similar to his last one with Sasuke except with more malicious intent, "Then say goodbye to your precious tower and get ready for every hero file to be given to every villain known to mankind."

"Wait!" Bruce was desperate, he knew he couldn't risk all his comrades like that.

Itachi realizing that the one and only Batman begging for mercy was the most amazing thing happened to mankind, the boy gave half-hearted chuckle and smiled again, "Good, then I hope you can erase all of the evidence before tonight and if not... You get the idea."

The teen then left the room. He gave a mental link and his clones dispelled. Memories came rushing to him as he walked towards the hangar, he noticed someone.

_Supergirl._

Said heroine saw him and her eyes widened. She got into a battle stance as she shouted at him, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Itachi revealed no emotion as he replied, "My name is none of your concern. I was just about to-" He was cut short as he dodge a punch from her.

_Her speed is incredible! I can't sense her from that speed!_

But this time, the shinobi didn't react fast enough as she gave blow to the gut sending him back a few metres.

The teen's eyes widened slightly before he rolled to the side avoiding a kick from her destroying the ground where he was before leaving a small crater.

Itachi got up and squat from another sidekick aimed for his head as he grabbed the same leg only to earn another kick from her as she spun and used her free leg to attack.

_Better activate my sharingan. I underestimated Kryptons, no jutsus. It'll cause more damage than it already is. _He thought as he activated his sharingan. The boy groaned slightly at his aching abdomen. He really doesn't want to use his Mangakyou right now. It might cause him to be blind temporally but that means that he would be at a great disadvantage.

The boy then brought out his kunai and pumped chakra into it as he sliced the crates that were thrown to him. Itachi then jerked back as he narrowly avoided her leg thrust.

Kara frowned, _How did he avoid that? My speed should have been not visible to the naked eye._

But her musings were cut loose when Itachi palm striked her stomach as he got into the Hyuuga stance.

"I deeply apologise but." He stopped midway as he continued attacking her tenketsu points. A method he learnt after studying the Hyuugas doing it so many times through his Sharingan.

**XX**

Kara's eyes shot up from the pain. First she was winning from the fight after she started pinning him down, making the intruder unable to recover and continue his own attacks but when he suddenly has these red eyes, the tables turned.

She first noticed that he was much faster than normal, like he could predict her moves and when cut all the crates with that tiny knife and in that weird stance. Everything started going crazy.

Her body started losing its will to move when he first aimed certain parts of her body when suddenly she dropped on the ground stomach facing down. Clearly paralyzed from whatever he did.

"Do not bother moving. I have blocked all your tenketsu points or rather pressure points, so you can't move for time being."

Kara gritted her teeth as she forced herself to look at him, "What's your name?"

"Akatsuki. Now sleep." Was all her attacker said before darkness overwhelmed her.

**XX**

After he placed said girl into a genjutsu he plopped on the ground panting lightly. _Shouldn't have wasted my time. Now I know that I must have my Sharingan activated... These people are more harder than I thought._

Itachi groaned as he slowly got back to his feet, he wasn't low on chakra but exhausted from the fight Supergirl gave him. The boy then moved his neck from side to side earning 'cracking' sounds, "This goes nothing."

That was all he said as he did similar handsigns and reversed summoned himself back to his apartment's bedroom.

The boy then fell from the ceiling down to his bed as sweat covered his face. _That was... new._

And new it was. The feeling of being transported from somewhere as far as space back to your home isn't so easy right? It was as though getting everything sucked out of you which Itachi was lucky to come out in one piece. The reason this was hard was because it requires chakra and practice which unfortunately Itachi didn't have. But look on the bright side, at least he got out of the Watchtower with no loss of limb.

With that the boy took out his cloak and threw it to the basket where the other laundries were. He grabbed his pillow and slowly drifted to sleep.

**XX**

**-Itachi's dream-**

"Itachi... wake up! Itachi-chan wake up!"

Itachi complied to the voice as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and came face to face with none other than Kami-sama. He gave a small smile and bowed from the bed. The god nodded back in agreement and said teen looked around. He knew he was back at 'The Rift'.

"Is there something you wish to discuss about Kami-sama?" The teen asked as he stood up from the bed and bowed in front of the god.

She nodded her head, "Yes... there is." The shinobi kept silent as he waited for her to continue, "Your well-being Itachi."

"What do you mean Kami-sama?"

"You know very well what I mean young man. You always have dreams about your past and how you didn't save your brother. But let me tell you something Itachi. All I could say is that your brother will be in the correct path. I won't be giving the details but because of you, he will be able to see the good that is left in him and use it to save others along with our main character."

Itachi didn't asked or reply, so she continued, "Yes Itachi, he will aid Naruto to bring peace to the Shinobi world. There was never a prophecy. The toads were always my least favourite because of their random prophecies but they were right about one thing. That there will be someone who will bring peace in the shinobi world and it is our favourite Konoha Idiot."

Itachi then felt his heart tightened hearing it. His otouto... He'll change. He always believed it. And even after all those hardships he given his little brother, he finally knows that he will change for the better.

Tears slowly shed from him as his head felt light-headed. He droop his head to the side only to feel someone carrying the impact.

_Kami-sama... Thank you._

The god just smiled as she brushed a strain of hair out of his face, "You deserve some sleep Itachi-chan. You've done well."

Itachi gave a weak smile and back to sleep he went.

**XX**

**-One Month after event-**

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

The blankets shuffled a bit as a groan emitted from within it. Itachi slowly got up from the bed as he went and sat at the edge picking up his alarm. Staring at the object, he turned it off and yawned before doing his everyday business of bathing and getting ready for school.

He got out of the shower all dried as he reached and wore a plain black v-neck and same coloured trousers with a chain attached. He painted his nails black as pull his hair back into his common pony-tail.

The teenager grabbed his messenger bag as he also took his key and wallet and kept them in his pockets.

You see, ever since the whole thing ended, Batman kept his promise and erased every possible information on him, the same goes for his criminal records and the altering of everyone's memories. Though Bruce told him that J'onn had a headache and Itachi personally apologised. Kara even complained of backaches and Bruce convinced her that she was training too hard on that day. He was even luckier enough that there were no pictures or videos of him during the fight in the park the month back.

But things were going pretty normal for him so far. NO fighting. He wanted a break and a break he had. The shinobi spent his time studying and the teachers took noticed of his determination and ended up placing him in a scholarship.

The principal said that every month he will be paid up to three-thousand dollars just to study and extra one-thousand if he passes his exams. So to say Itachi is currently financially stable.

_Unfortunately_, he knew that things had not been well on the sidekick team. His raven told him that the Team had been facing difficulties like memory loss and going undercover in jail. But he knew better not to intervene. It was to train them to be better heroes.

Which means Megan won't be visiting as much since her schedule's packed. She had been visiting him recently until to the point where he told her that she needs to focus on her hero job first which she at first hesitated. Luckily he talked some sense into her and she follows suite.

However, even though the members lost the memory of his identity of Akatsuki, Itachi continued his daily routine so long as they don't end his peace.

**XX**

**-School Compound-**

As our hero walks through the academy compound he noticed familiar faces and couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Artemis in academy uniform and they were rather 'untidy.'

She was talking to her guide for the academy before Grayson came in and took a picture of her. Looking at her confused face, he couldn't help but to laugh mentally at her bluntness.

Grayson and civie Robin were the same except that one uses shades and the other don't.

From that, Itachi decided to go and talk to Grayson and mess with him a little when he noticed he was chatting with a redhead. Quickly accessing the files he kept in his mind on Hero identity, he let out a dry chuckle.

_Found our little Bat. _

"Grayson." Itachi brought back his calm demeanour as he spoke with the disguised hero and Dick grinned back in return, "Itachi! How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, care to tell me what you did there?" asked the Shinobi.

Dick's grin became even larger, "Just took a picture of the new girl. That's all."

_Well it isn't fair if you knew their identity when they don't know yours._

Itachi pointed to Barbara and replied, "Just try not to flirt too much, or she'll get you soon."

Her face became even redder when he said that as she brought her hands up in defence, "W-What?"

Dick just laughed back at her stuttering before telling them that he was going off leaving the two teenagers alone. Both teens were quiet, waiting for one to speak up. It was awkward so to say, until Itachi decided to break the ice.

"I don't know what you see in him. He obviously is still a child. Don't bother yourself with petty things such as this. You have horrible taste in men or for this situation _boys._" The last word ended with sarcasm in the most monotonous way possible.

From that speech, our young bat just stared wide-eyed at him. _How'd the hell he found out?!_

He walked past her and tilted his head to left so his eyes could see her, "If you were wondering, I know many things Barbara Gordon. Good day then."

_I wonder how Sasuke thinks of me now if he was here? _

**XX**

**IQ-**Alright guys that's the end! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any **mistakes** here and there but nevertheless I thank you.

**To clear some confusion, Manhnter altered their memories of everyone seeing Itachi as Akatsuki. Dick's team doesn't know who Dick is when he is out of his suit and shades.**

So for those interested in the **poll**, there are some characters I picked from the reviews and I added a **no more character** **in the poll** for those who don't want. So please check out my **BIO** to** vote**.

Goodbye Comrades and May God Bless Your Soul!


End file.
